I would give my soul for you
by Arukea
Summary: Mello has lost his love can BB and a shinigami help?


~I would give my soul for you~

Its been awhile since I posted anything im still working on "Team Plasma and N" but this is for now mostly because the plot bunnies wont leave me alone -.- oh well this is after Kira died…

Mello sat in his room looking at a picture of Matt, holding back tears; he missed Matt greatly. The only regret Mello had about Matt's death was that he never told him that he loved him, he can remember the day he told Matt he liked him but he never said he loved him,

~ _**Flash back~**_

"_**Matt I have to tell you something important." Matt looked up from his Ds and smiled at Mello, "what is it Mells?" "… Well its…never mind" Matt just frowned at Mello, he knew that Mello had something on his mind. "Mihael what is it you want to tell me?" Mello let out a small gasp, Matt only calls him by his real name when he was pissed at the blond or when he was scared… Mello took a deep breath before he spoke. "Matt I like you…I like you more than a friend…I l-…." Mello trailed off and lowered his head waiting for Matt to reject him but he didn't instead he lifted up Mello's chin and kissed him…**_

_**~End flash back~**_

"Matt im sorry…I didn't mean to get you killed, I love you." Not being able to take it any more Mello let out a sob as tears fell freely down his cheeks. As Mello cried unknowingly to him a red-eyed man was watching him from the shadows. It was strange he had never felt bad for anyone but seeing his old friend cry over his love reminded him of when he was doing the same over L but he had L back and Mello didn't have Matt. Against his better judgment he walked up to Mello. "Mello, what would you be willing to do to get Matt back?" Mello jumped at the dark but familiar voice behind him, he slowly turned around to see BB standing behind him with a serious look on his face. "B-BB how the fuck did you get in here?!" asked a frantic Mello "calm down Mello im not going to hurt you." Mello didn't trust him but looked like he was telling the truth, Mello took a small step forward watching BB carefully. "Mello what would you do if you could get Matt back?" Mello narrowed his eyes at him but answered anyways, "I would give my soul for him!" "Are you sure you would give your soul for him?" "Yes!" Mello growled. BB smiled darkly before grabbing Mello's hand and dragged him outside. "BB were the fuck are you taking me?!" "Shut up and just follow me!" Mello remained silent as they walked through the park and in to the forest. "Ok were here." "Here? Were in the middle of the fucking forest!" BB just held out a black notebook looking at Mello; Mello instantly recognized what it was…a Death Note. "W-were did you get that? And how the hell are you still alive?!...I must be dreaming…" Mello asked as he backed up a bit. BB chuckled lightly as he walked up to the scared blond, "well if you must know when I was in MU I meet a Shinigami but she wasn't a normal Shinigami, she was a lot nicer than most. She told me that she saw something in my soul…" BB paused and laughed darkly before continuing "me? Have a soul! I didn't listen to her but, she kept pestering me asking about my life, why I killed those people, she asked me about Wammys…about you, Matt, Near and L…I finally snapped and hit her. I actually hit her didn't think I could hit a Shinigami but you can, who knew? But anyways after I hit her she just smiled at me then the next thing I knew I was here. In this forest laying on the ground with the Death Note next to me." BB was now in front of the still scared blond holding out the notebook. "Take it and you will see Matt…" Mello looked at him skeptically but took it regardless. When he looked at the book it was very different from the one kira had, this was covered in leather with a silver skull on the front and a silver cross on the back, and the name Sayomi was written on the front just below the skull. When Mello looked up he was face to face with a ghostly white girl with black hair, red eyes, wings much like a bat, and she was wearing a black robe but it was half way open and you could see a black and purple Goth like dress she also had a necklace with a strange gem on it. "So BB this is Mello? He is cute~" Sayomi giggled and hovered around Mello looking him over peering into his soul with her demon eyes. "…Poor baby you lost someone dear to you recently…" Mello stared at her not sure what to say. "Y-yes he was my…love" Mello said in a shaky voice "Well would you like to have him back?~" "Yes I would do any thing to get him back!" Mello said as more tears fell down his cheeks. Sayomi suddenly turned serious "very well then, Mello the price one must pay for me to bring someone back from MU is their soul and the soul of the one who died… if you give me this I can bring Matt back and when you die on the date of your death originally bestowed upon you when you were born you will both return to MU together and you will still have your memories of your life in the world of the living. Mello do you accept the conditions?" Mello just stood there taking in every thing he just heard. "_So If I give her mine and Matt's soul we can be together here and in MU…wait a minute if BB new about this did he bring someone back?!" _"BB did you bring someone back?" Mello asked slightly scared of who he may have brought back. BB smiled happily at Mello (which came as a small shock to Mello BB never smiles like that...) "Yes it was L…" Mello gasped; he knew L loved BB and BB must have felt the same for him to bring him back… "I see well Sayomi I accept the conditions…" Mello said in a shaky voice. Sayomi smiled and went over to Mello taking off her necklace and placing the gem on his chest, the gem then started glowing a bright blue then it stopped the gem now a darker blue. "Your soul and Matt's are now tied to this gem, its funny Matt's soul and spirit never left you…" all of a sudden thunder crashed and lighting struck the ground blinding every one. When the light faded there lying on the ground was Matt…. Mello stood there stunned not believing his eyes "Matt…." Mello ran over to him bending down next to him shaking Matt. "Matt wake up its me Mello!" Matt moaned a little before opening his eyes. "M-Mello?" Matt set up before he was tackled by Mello; "Matt im so sorry…" Mello said before crying once more. "Mello…don't cry im not sure how im alive but I don't blame you for what happened to me." BB smiled at the two before turning around and walking away with Sayomi following closely. "Mello why is BB here?!" "Matt it's a long story, I will tell you later but now im just happy your back" "Mells…" Matt lifted Mello's chin and kissed him softly. They kissed for a couple more minutes before breaking for air; "Matt…. I-I love you…" Mello said blushing like mad. Matt leaned in and whispered in Mello's ear "you know I have been waiting for a long time for you to say that…" Mello looked at Matt seductively before kissing him roughly causing Matt to moan.

_At BB and L's place_

"So did Mello do it?" "Yes…" "Good they really love each other" "…yeah reminds me of us when were that age~" BB said smiling at his lover before kissing him…

"_Hehe well BB you have L and now Mello has Matt~" Sayomi giggled knowing fully well that her dad will be mad at her for what she did but It was worth it, taking one last look at BB and L she flew off heading back to the Shinigami realm to face her father, the Shinigami king._

Well how'd I do? Please comment ^.^ oh and this will be on Fanfiction and my DA _…..just wondering is it normal for a kid in your school to wear a banana suit and steal peoples banana's ?! ... Yes im serious a kid did that at lunch one-day 0.o. _


End file.
